


Hot and Cold and a Sort of Lukewarm Movie

by Takenatmidnight



Series: Monster High Minis [4]
Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Heath nearly ruins a movie night with Abbey. I mean, he pretty much does, but it's not like Abbey cares.
Relationships: Abbey Bominable/Heath Burns, Habbey
Series: Monster High Minis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Hot and Cold and a Sort of Lukewarm Movie

The doorbell rang, and fire burst out in the Burns household. Not enough to do any real damage, though. It was just Heath getting excited.  
Heath’s mother, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, picked up her laptop as she heard him bound through the hallway. She smirked as he fiddled with the door lock. He always seemed to forget which way it turned.  
“I’ll let you have your private time,” his mother remarked as she disappeared back down the hallway, laptop in hand. Heath took a moment to breathe in and slick back his hair, which was still smoldering. Then he pulled open the door.  
“Heyyy, Abbey,” He grinned, leaning against the door in his most nonchalant pose. Abbey Bominable stood in the doorway looking down at him - and yes, down, since she was almost a full foot taller. She had on a short-sleeved sweater even though it was a warm summer day. It made sense for a yeti, though. Heath could feel the cool air coming off her even though they were standing a couple feet apart.  
“You have fire on your hair,” She said monotonically, pointing at Heath’s head. He ran a hand over his hair and found that some parts had relit. He laughed nervously and patted them out, trying not to blush.  
Abbey still stared at him. “Did not work.”  
He started to raise a hand again, but Abbey interrupted him, reaching out and holding a hand over his head. Instantly he felt himself getting colder, and Abbey pulled away. “There. No more fire.”  
“Uh - thanks, pal,” Heath said. He smirked cooly and shot a finger gun in her direction to try to make the situation less awkward. It didn’t work, since he quickly realized Abby had been standing in the doorway for a while and he hadn’t invited her in.  
“Oh, uh- come on in,” He said, gesturing to the living room. Abbey walked past, side-eyeing him as she did. He chuckled nervously again. When he knew she wasn’t looking he slapped his forehead and reprimanded himself for calling his crush ‘pal’, then closed the door.  
Abbey stood in the middle of the room, surveying the layout. Heath couldn’t tell what she thought.  
“Welcome to mi casa, Miss Bominable,” Heath announced, gesturing widely, “This is where the mastermind does his.. master.. Minding.”  
Abbey looked at him. “I thought this was your house.”  
“Huh?”  
“What is casa?”  
“Oh- that-” Heath stuttered, “That just means ‘my house’ in Spanish. I think.”  
Abbey didn’t answer. Heath was internally cringing from embarrassing himself twice already. He wanted to make a good impression, and so far that wasn’t working. He had seen so far that Abbey Bominable worked in mysterious ways. He just didn’t know how to make her like him.  
Snapping back to reality, Heath remembered the snacks his mom had set out.  
“Hey, you want any popcorn? I can make some.” He jabbed a thumb toward the microwave.  
“Okay,” was all she said. He nodded and opened the cabinet, taking out the bag. When he turned around and saw she was still standing watching him, he said “Oh, you can sit down. On the couch.”  
Abbey followed his advice. Heath couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking over in her direction as he prepared the popcorn. He didn’t know why exactly he liked her so much. Maybe it was just how she carried herself, with an aura of disregard of what others thought of her, or that she was taller than him and smoking hot. Either way, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling giddy any time she was around.  
While he waited for the popcorn, he realized he still had to decide on what movie they were watching. He left the kitchen and walked past Abbey to the drawer where they kept the movie cases.  
“So, what movie do you wanna watch?” He asked as he rummaged through the drawer.  
“I don’t know. I thought you could decide.”  
Oh, right. Abbey didn’t know a lot of western movies. That wasn’t a problem, though, since the Burns had a surplus of classics.  
“Okay, we have… a couple Scooby Boo movies, Indiana Bones - the original, it’s one of my dad’s favorites-, Murder on the Orient Express, that’s a good one but it’s pretty long - there’s also Clue, it’s kinda in the same category,” Heath went on, picking up movie after movie, “ uhhh- we have the Boo Movie, but I’m not sure if you’d like that-”  
“Why would I not like it? What is it?” Abbey inquired.  
“It’s about a ghost bee that falls in love with a normie and also sues humanity. I like it but it’s kinda weird-”  
“Hm,” Abbey interrupted, “Sounds similar to movie from my home, Yak Movie.”  
“What's that one about?”  
“Is about yak that falls in love with normie.”  
“Ooookay,” Heath said, “Yeah, that does sound pretty similar. So you wanna watch Boo Movie?”  
“Yes.”  
“Cool beans.”  
While Heath was taking the CD out of the case, he heard the beep of the microwave. Perfect timing. He took the bag and set it on the counter, opening the fridge. He grabbed two Coca Colas, then paused.  
“Hey,” he said, turning in the direction of the living room, “Do you like Coke?”  
“I do not know of that,” Abbey called back from the couch. Just to be safe, Heath put one can back in and grabbed a glass lemonade bottle instead. He was pretty sure she liked that, since they served it so often at the school creepeteria.  
He almost forgot to get the bowl, remembering to yank it out of the cupboard last second. Trying his best not to drop anything, he made his way over to the couch. His mom had set a wooden foldable table in front of it earlier that evening, so he dumped the food on it.  
“The lemonade’s for you,” He said, pointing to the bottle. While Abbey analyzed the bright branding, Heath bent down and popped the CD into the DVD player, waiting until the title screen appeared on the TV. When he sat down Abbey was staring at it.  
Heath fumbled around for the remote. Usually it was set on the TV stand, but he was pretty sure his dad dropped it between the cushions last time he watched TV. After digging through the cracks he found it. He realized the lights were all still on, and he didn’t want to kill the mood, so he took a moment to turn them off and shut the blinds. When he came back to the couch Abbey looked confused.  
“Why did you turn off lights?” She asked.  
“Oh, people do that all the time. It helps them focus on the movie more.”  
“Okay,” Abbey said, still skeptical, “I do not understand your viewing traditions, but if you say so.”  
Everything seemed to be going fine. That is, until Heath opened the popcorn bag, poured it into the bowl, and realized it was burnt. Due to his nature, his family liked their popcorn crispier than it should be, but he didn’t think Abbey would like it. Most people didn’t like burnt popcorn since most people weren’t fire elementals. In a panic, he considered just explaining the situation and making another batch, but he feared making it more awkward than it already was. He was too late anyway. As he watched, Abbey reached into the bowl and threw a cluster of popcorn into her mouth. And.. no reaction. It didn’t seem like she didn’t like it.  
“Uh.. is that.. okay?” Heath asked cautiously.  
“What?”  
“The popcorn.”  
“What about it.”  
“It’s kinda.. completely burnt.”  
“Ah.” Abbey looked down at the bowl. “It is not same way Frankie makes it, but is not bad. Reminds me of Himalayan smoked salmon.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Heath breathed an internal sigh of relief. He got lucky at not messing that up.  
Within a few moments of pressing play, Abbey’s eyes were glued to the screen. Heath was pretty sure he was similar the first time he watched it, too, but Abbey seemed engulfed. He wasn’t sure if it was the content or the technology. A few minutes later, though, and she was quipping away.  
“He has lots of same shirt,” she said, pointing to the matching blue and purple sweaters the main character shuffled through. “Reminds me of cousin who wears only same clothes.”  
Heath chuckled at her comment. He was barely paying attention to the movie, instead sneaking frequent glances over to Abbey. He had seen the movie too many times to really care. He was enjoying her viewing more than his.  
Another comment of hers caught him off guard. “He is funny,” she said, referring to the main character. “Like you.”  
Heath, who was in the middle of taking a sip of his soda, almost spit it out. He came just as close to having soda come out of his nose, but managed to avoid both.  
“I-I’m funny?” He managed to choke out instead of choking on soda.  
“You make joke, like this guy. Then they are funny.”  
Heath thanked his past self for dimming the room, because he hoped Abbey couldn’t see him blushing. Struggling to think of a response, he felt his cheeks get hotter. He hoped his hair wasn’t getting hotter, too. He didn’t want a surprise fire to ruin the mood.  
“Uh.. thanks, Abbey,” Was all he could think to say. Abbey no longer seemed to be focused on him and instead looked down at the can he was still holding. Heath realized it was bubbling, and a light web of steam was flowing out the top. Whoops. Oh, well, he could drink hot soda.  
But before he could dismiss it Abbey reached over. Heath leaned back, thinking she was reaching across him, but instead she put a hand over the can, and in a split second Heath felt it getting colder in his hand.  
For another split second Heath seemed to lose all reasoning. He made the mistake of looking down and realizing Abbey’s arm was surprisingly fluffy. As in, covered with a thin layer of white fur. Again, without thinking, he softly ran a hand over it.  
Abbey paused. When Heath realized what he was doing, he snapped his hand back to his chest. Abbey just looked at him with a peculiar expression on her face, retracting her arm. The drink was cold, sure, but Heath was pretty sure he was definitely on fire at this point. At least, his cheeks felt like they were.  
“...Is cold now.” Was all Abbey said.  
“Y-yeah. Cool. Thanks, man,” Heath stuttered back. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her. He felt like melting into a puddle right there on the couch, then maybe Abbey could freeze him and he’d never have to be a teenager again. Although, he was too embarrassed to want anything to do with Abbey.  
For the remainder of the movie, they didn’t say much. Abbey made her occasional quips. Heath would laugh at them awkwardly, not being able to forget what he’d done. Ultimately it ended and the credits rolled. They decided to choose another movie, and Abbey insisted on Boo Movie 2, making Heath regretful to tell her that there was no Boo Movie 2. He suggested Madagascare, since it was pretty similar and there was more than one. Abbey agreed, and he popped the CD into the player.  
Heath wasn’t exactly surprised that she enjoyed Madagascare just as much as the Boo Movie. It was about the same level of simple comedy. He wasn’t surprised when she insisted on watching the second one, either. It seemed to roll by faster than the last two. Maybe that was because Heath was starting to feel sleepiness creeping up. Abbey didn’t seem tired, even though they had been watching movies for four hours. She was still fully invested on what was happening onscreen.  
When Heath had to get up to rummage through the drawer for Madagascare 3, he felt thoroughly tired. He knew he could fall asleep any second. Not now, he told himself, this is the last movie. If he could make it through the third movie without falling asleep maybe he could say he hadn’t totally bombed their date. It was only an hour and a half, and if he could sit through three other movies of the same length before that, he could sit through this one.  
He didn’t make it. An hour into the movie, Heath knew he couldn’t fight it anymore. Abbey didn’t notice the quietly snoring Heath for a while. She had to know how this movie ended. It was the third one, Heath said, and Abbey just had to know how this perfect trilogy ended. Eventually, though she did notice, when a limp Heath gently fell against her shoulder,  
Abbey looked down at him with surprise. She didn’t know how long he had been asleep for, but didn’t mind him laying against her. It was actually kind of nice. He was pretty warm, which contrasted the regular icy coolness of Abbey’s skin. She almost subconsciously found herself scooting a little closer to him. She couldn’t help but notice that, no matter how loud or blunt or brazen he could be sometimes, she always ended up thinking he was kind of cute. Maybe she didn’t mind all those things, if just for the last.  
Looking up, Abbey realized too late that the credits had started to roll by. She missed the end of the movie. She would jump up in anguish, but Heath’s face was still pressed against her arm. Carefully, she poked him. “Heath.”  
No answer. She poked him again a little harder. “Heath. How do I go back in movie?”  
It was useless. He was fast asleep. Abbey sighed and accepted it. Even though she was disappointed, she smiled to herself when she realized maybe that meant another movie night. She knew that was something they could both agree on.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story! It probably says a lot about me that this is my favorite ship and the longest short story I've written so far lol. Anyway I don't really have anything to say this time because I'm super tired lmao
> 
> BUT!!! Mattel are COWARDS for not giving us the Small Heath x Tall Abbey that we DESERVE and i will die on that hill


End file.
